<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yehyuk drabbles by Amehiko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082061">Yehyuk drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amehiko/pseuds/Amehiko'>Amehiko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Cutesy, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:08:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amehiko/pseuds/Amehiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To celebrate Yesung's birthday~ here some yehyuk drabbles i did a week ago</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Balloons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jongwoon sat on the bench as he waited for Hyukjae, it was the weekend and they decided to have a date at the amusement park, but they forgot how crowded it will be on the weekend, at first Jongwoon wanted to leave the minute he saw how full it was, but Hyukjae told him there was no other chance for them to have this date due to their busy schedules.</p>
<p>After getting separated multiple times Jongwoon finally had enough and asked Hyukjae if they can just spend the date at home, which the younger responded by telling him to sit on the bench and wait, and now Jongwoon is still on the bench waiting. He finally had enough, he stood up but when he did Hyukjae came back, holding two balloons.</p>
<p>“Hyung give me your arm!”</p>
<p>Jongwoon raised one of his eyebrows but he did it anyway. Hyukjae tied the rubber band around Jongwoon’s arm, and he did the same for his,</p>
<p>“Hyukjae why are you doing this exactly?”<br/>
“So when we get separated we can easily find each other, now let’s go to the merry go round i don’t want to go on the scary rides”<br/>
Jongwoon chuckled and held Hyukjae’s hand, he was glad to have a boyfriend this precious.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Furniture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jongwoon and Hyukjae laid there together on a bed, in the middle of a furniture store. After breaking the sofa at the dorm, don’t ask how. Kyuhyun forced them to replace it with the exact same one, they arrived at this furniture store 5 hours ago and they still haven’t found one that looked like the one at the dorm, feeling tired they started testing out the beds there,</p><p>“Hyung.. We’re supposed to look for a new sofa..”<br/>Jongwoon turned to Hyukjae, he had a smirk on his face, and a naughty glint in his eyes,<br/>“Yes i know Hyuk, but we’re also testing new beds.. Just in case i break yours”<br/>Hyukjae gasped and blushed, he hit Jongwoon’s arm, the older responding with a chuckle before pulling Hyukjae to a kiss</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Long Distance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jongwoon was watching the tv when he heard a knock on his door, he looked at the clock to see that it was 11.56pm, who would be visiting him at this hour, he stood up and went up to the door. He looked through the peephole in case it was someone armed, but the person who was in front of his door was Hyukjae.<br/>Jongwoon quickly opened the door and pulled Hyukjae to a hug, shocking the younger who looked like all he wanted to do was sleep on Jongwoon’s bed.</p><p>“You actually came.. Oh my god”</p><p>Hyukjae smiled as his boyfriend gave him lots of kisses. Ever since Jongwoon and his family moved to japan, they’ve been contacting each other through skype, so Hyukjae after lots of thinking, he decided to save up some money for an airplane ticket to go visit Jongwoon.<br/>“Of course i came.. I’m really tired.. Can I crash on your bed tonight?”<br/>Jongwoon nodded, he brought some of Hyukjae’s suitcase with him, and closed the front door.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>